RedCharming, quilty of love
by LiarsVampsAndFairytales
Summary: Snow White has been brutally murdered. Emma Swan, David Nolan and Red riding hood try to find to killer. Everyone seems to think Regina is behind it but, Red thinks otherwise. Meanwhile she can't help but feel drawn to David.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Re****dCharming**

**Characters: Red Riding Hood/Ruby, prince Charming/David Nolan, Emma Swan, The evil queen/Regina Mills, Henry Mills, Rumplestilskin/Mr. gold, Tinkerbell.**

**Rated: teen**

**Point of view: Red riding hood.**

**Plot: Snow White has been brutally murdered. Emma Swan, David Nolan and Red riding hood try to find to killer. Everyone seems to think Regina is behind it but, Red thinks otherwise. Meanwhile she can't help but feel drawn to David.**

**I would love to hear your toughest on my story so PLEASE review!**

**Chapter 1**

It had been over a month ago since my best friend Snow White was brutally murdered. She had been stabbed in the chest with a knife, just once. The knife itself hadn't been found. Emma, Snows daughter and the sheriff of this town, and Charming, Snows husband, were investigating the murder. But a month has passed and there weren't any answers, I could only imagine how frustrated that was for Emma and Charming. For me, a month meant that the time of mourning was over and it was time for me to get back to my normal life. So today I would go back to working at the dinner. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was already in my working outfit. I didn't had it on for a month and it felt strange wearing it again. I took a deep breath and picked up the notebook from my dresser and left the room. I walked down the stairs and past the bed & breakfast into the dinner. Granny was there to welcome me. "Red…" she said. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes, I have to start at some point."

"Okay… if it is too much, just tell me and you can go."

"Yes, Granny."

I took a deep breath and went to work.

Working was good, it took my mind of things I didn't want to think about. But I couldn't stop the rush of that came every time someone ordered Snows favorite snack, chocolate brownies. I believe it was the only selfish thing she allowed herself to have. That was why it was so hard to imagine someone would want her dead.

"Red, bring these to table 4." Granny said, waking my out of my toughest. She handed me a small plate with chocolate brownies on it, again a rush of sadness hit me. I swallowed it away and headed to table 4. Charming sat there, I was surprised to see him.

"Charming?" I said as I put down the small plate in front of him. "I didn't knew you liked brownies."

"No.. but she…"

"I know, enjoy your brownies. By the way, how is the investigation going?"

"Nothing. But we are not giving up."

"If you need any help, I am right here. Not that I can be of any help…"

"You actually can be of great help. A new fresh look can do miracles."

"Then I'll help" I smiled brightly. I walked to Granny "I'm going to the station to help Charming and Emma" I told her. "Don't wait up for me."

"Be home before midnight, Red"

I sighed at Granny's worries. "Okay, okay" I said and I walked back to charming. "Let's go". Together we walked out of the dinner and as we were walking I couldn't help but notice how close he was to me. Both physical and emotional.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you wanna see this? It's not pretty" Emma said as she took out the pictures of Snow's body.

"I think I can manage" I bit my lip, could I? I swallowed hard. Suddenly I felt a soft hand taking mine, I glanced sideways and saw Charming was holding my hand in support. He even squeezed a little. Our fingers tangled into each other as I looked back at Emma. She nodded her head and lay the photo's down for me to see. I gasped for air at the sight of the horrifying pictures, what I saw was Snow. She was laying on the ground covert in bright red blood. It was hard to believe all the blood came from one single wound. "Loosen your grip a little, Red" Charming said. I hadn't realized I squeezed his hand that hard. "Sorry" I said as I let go of his hand. I once again looked at the photo's. "Pretend it's someone else, a complete stranger. That helps" Emma said. I took a deep breath and looked past the familiar face. The wound on her chest looked strange, like someone stabbed her from below. Snow wasn't that tall. So the killer must have sat or been smaller than her. If you didn't count the kids there were only a few people smaller then here. I could count them on one hand; Mother superior, Tinkerbelle, Astrid, the dwarfs and Regina. Besides Regina none of them were killers. Except maybe, Tinkerbelle. But I didn't knew her well enough to judge. I took the picture and looked more closely, this time I did look at the face. Well actually more the expression on it. She seemed surprised, but why? Was she surprised to see the killer? Or was she surprised he or she attacked her? I lay the picture down and looked at the pictures of the crime scene. Stuff was thrown to the ground, shattered glass lay on the floor. It was obvious there had been a fight.

A few hours later Charming and I walked out of the sheriff's station, Charming walked with me to the dinner. "I can walk myself, you know?" I told him. He gave me a half smile "It is dark and I don't want you to be in any danger and besides, walking together is much more fun."

I laughed and looked up at the night sky, the moon was almost full. Wolfs time was almost there, it made me scared.

"Wolfs time is close" I simply stated to Charming.

"I know" he looked at me worriedly. "You'll do perfectly fine."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I…" he bit his lip. "I trust you."


End file.
